Um sentido para a felicidade
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Eu sei que esse nao é o lugar apropriado, por que nao tem nada relacionado ao Fruits Basket. Mas a aoutrora as vezes nao nos deixa reflexoes nos mangás e que voce quando le pensa: Nossa! Bom tentei afzer algo assim, entao vamos ver o que voces acham


REFLEXOES FEMININAS

PARTE 1- Um sentido para a felicidade

Estamos cansadas de saber que a felicidade é algo que a gente tem que lutar para conseguir, tem que ser alcançada. Mas aonde nós a alcançaremos? Seria em uma pessoa, em um lugar, em um momento...

A felicidade é tão difícil de definir e por isso as pessoas acabam tendo critérios próprios, isso é um fato. Mas ela a é duradora ou passageira? Para a maioria das garotas, facilmente encontrariam a felicidade em uma boneca que sempre quis, mas depois de um tempo não se cansamos da boneca, não a deixamos de lado. Então a felicidade acabada a partir do momento em que buscamos outras coisas.

Seria uma profissão? um status na sociedade? ter dinheiro? imóveis? isso garante a felicidade? Para algumas pessoas certamente essa é "a grande" felicidade, poderíamos ser felizes, mas quando chegamos ao exato lugar que queremos, conseguimos passar todos os obstáculos, conseguimos achar a felicidade? O que se sente depois...um vazio.

O vazio é o oposto da felicidade ou eles andam juntos, lado a lado?

Se você já sabe definir "sua" felicidade agora aonde iria acha-la...mas aonde. Encontraríamos ela em paisagens, objetos, pessoas? Justamente são as pessoas que procuram a felicidade uma nas outras, mas então por que existe tantas pessoas solitárias e infelizes? Se a felicidade é algo que todos almejamos, que todos as desejamos. E continuamos infelizes, porquê?

Nos tornamos muito exigentes? Somos medrosos? Buscamos nos lugares errados...a N fatores que nos fazem infelizes, mas vamos falar sobre alguns. Desde crianças, sonhamos com o príncipe encantado, algo que só vimos em filmes, em historias, mas sempre bem no intimo o buscamos. Mas isso não nos bloqueia? Quer dizer, procuramos o cara perfeito como nossos sonhos e esquecemos de busca-la, a felicidade, que poderia estar bem em qualquer lugar. É certo que as vezes somos muito exigentes, procuramos o "homem perfeito" em vários sentidos, e quando não o encontramos, no mínimo seria decepcionaste, certo?

E os homens, eles não tentam achar a pessoa ideal por causa daquele famoso ditado "mulheres são de venus e homens são de marte". Será que somos tão compreensíveis assim? Somos tão difíceis? Ou eles que procuram algo totalmente diferente de nós? Cada um tire suas conclusões. Mas continuo a perguntar o que nos impede de ser feliz?

A grande busca tem se tornado cansativa? Tem se tornado impossível? Quem é o grande vilão da historia, homens ou mulheres? Não quero começar uma guerra entre os sexos, mas penso que a felicidade de um nunca será igual a de outro, então não podemos exigir deles o que nós não podemos dar. Ou vice-versa.

Então a grande vilã disso tudo seria...uma sociedade hiprocrita. Não é ela que julga o que é bom?O que é bonito? Não é ela que julga nossos desejos? O que queremos ou não comprar? Ela sempre exige de mais. Para essa sociedade só existe duas coisas O perfeito e O melhor.

Digamos que estamos rodeados em um lugar assim, estaremos tão envoltos em coisas fúteis que não conseguiríamos ver algo tão claro e brilhante, a nossa felicidade, as simples escolhas...

Oras, ninguém se sente feliz de estar escolhendo seus caminhos? De estar com os amigos conversando? De comer sem culpa? De estar feliz por dentro, só irá refletir nas pessoas.

Não precisamos de tudo perfeito e nem de ser o melhor, precisamos estar bem com nós mesmas, se estar feliz aonde quer que se encontre, e que se danem os outros.

É simples, a felicidade está dentro de nós, só precisamos de algum incentivo para ela sair, por isso ela é tão complexa, há coisas que me deixaram felizes e não a vocês. Uma única dica, esqueça por um momento de tudo, feche seus olhos e se veja por dentro, veja o que realmente importa, o que realmente quer, e corra atrás.

Nem que você seja a única, tente.

Depois me diga o que você encontrou.

Larissa Aprill

-------------------------------------------------------------

BOM, NÃO SEI O QUE VOCES ACHARAM DESSA MINHA REFLEXAO, MAS QUANDO EU PENSEI NISSO, ME SENTI REALMENTE FELIZ E QUIS COMPARTILHAR.

TAH PARECENDO MAIS UM DIÁRIO, MAS não ME IMPORTO, SE ME PERMETIREM QUERO CONTINUAR, TENHO MUITAS COISAS A DEBATER.

BOM QUEM SABE VOCES ME AJUDEM DESSES 3 ASSUNTOS, QUAL É O MELHOR PARA TENTAR SER SOLUCIONADO

felicidade X amor

Sonhos

Perdas

BOM É ISSO, BJS.


End file.
